Xenomorph
|-|Drone= |-|Warrior= |-|Praetorian= |-|Predalien= |-|Queen= Summary The Xenomorph XX121 (also known as, simply, the Alien) is a predatory extraterrestrial race of endoparasitoids descended from biological weapons created by the "Engineers." Highly aggressive and asocial, they are lead by a single Queen that lays eggs while the rest of the hive protects the Queen and gathers new hosts. Originally designed by Swiss surrealist H.R. Giger in a 1976 lithograph titled Necronom IV, the design of the Xenomorph was refined for its first appearance in the 1979 film Alien, and has since become an iconic figure in modern horror. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 9-B | 9-B, likely 8-A | 8-A | 8-A Name: Xenomorph XX121, "Aliens", "Kainde amedha" (or "Hard Meat") Origin: Alien Classification: Alien endoparasitoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (They have exceptional hearing, can detect heat, and can receive and comprehend electromagnetic signals), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; they can survive in the vacuum of space), Acidic Blood (Their blood is a highly corrosive, pressurized acid and they can spit it at opponents), Telepathy, Longevity (Queens can live for thousands of years), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Ripley 8 was able to quickly regenerate an incision scar), Large Size (Likely Type 0 for the Queens), Resistance to acid (Xenomorphs are resistant to their own acid), hot and cold temperatures ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZFydcYiOtQ The Dragon in Alien 3 survived being covered in molten lead], and a normal Drone should be superior to this; Xenomorphs can take prolonged exposure to liquid nitrogen without being injured, while humans instantly freeze and shatter) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Drones can easily overpower and kill even athletic humans, punch through human skulls with their inner jaws, and tear away locker doors) | Wall level (Can rip through steel grates, smash through bulkheads, and kill Predators) | Wall level (Even stronger than Warriors and capable of fighting against more experienced Predators), likely Multi-City Block level+ (Praetorians are often portrayed as having the strength to challenge the strongest Predators) | Multi-City Block level+ (Predaliens are a match for the strongest of Predators, who can injure them) | Multi-City Block level+ (Only the strongest Predators can challenge them) Speed: Subsonic (Xenomorphs move too quickly to be recorded on camera) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge gunfire and keep up with Predators) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip out human skulls with their spines still attached with a single hand, which would require around 1 million newtons, or 101~102 tons-force, while the Warriors were capable of breaking down metal pressure doors and can easily punch through Armored Quartz, which withstands above 160,000 pounds per square inch compressive force) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class, likely Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Wall level ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZFydcYiOtQ The Dragon in Alien 3 survived being covered in molten lead], and a normal Drone should be superior to this) | Wall level (It takes heavy gunfire to injure them and Grid fought against Celtic, a Young Blood Predator, and took being smashed through pillars and floors) | Wall level, likely Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ (Can take fully charged Plasmacaster shots) | Multi-City Block level+ (Apparently shown to have survived the destruction of some portion of the Yautja pyramid with some parts of the iceberg crumbling down and the Atmosphere Processor, possibly comparable to the Predalien) Stamina: High. Xenomorphs have never been shown to tire, even after hunting tirelessly and without food for days at a time. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Xenomorphs bear facehuggers on their bodies for harvesting hosts to impregnate and as backup. Intelligence: Xenomorphs are, while often referred to as animalistic in intelligence, cunning predators with remarkable problem solving skills. They are capable of manipulating basic machinery through observation, and were able to figure out enough about humans to cut the power in Aliens. In Alien Resurrection, the Xenomorphs quickly understood how the liquid nitrogen punishment system worked and later used it to their own advantage, and were able to kill one of their own to produce the acid necessary to escape containment. Queens are much more intelligent than regular aliens, capable of learning how to utilize an elevator after seeing it used once, possess IQ of 175, can fully comprehend minds and communicate telepathically with sapient beings, and can process and act on their own emotions. Weaknesses: High temperatures can heat up their acid blood and cause them to explode, and they can be stunned by a certain low-intensity ultrasound pulse. Notable Traits: * DNA Reflex: The term used to describe the process of a Xenomorph's inheritance of a host's organisms traits. Primarily physiological, the DNA Reflex can still affect the mental faculties of a Xenomorph, giving Predaliens some of a Predator's traits, such as a propensity to tear out the spines and skulls of prey as trophies. Generally speaking, a Xenomorph gains all the physical capabilities of its host's species but on a greater level, possessing superior strength and speed and often even inheriting some level of intelligence. Key: Drone | Warrior | Praetorian | Predalien | Queen Gallery Necronom IV.jpg|''Necronom IV'', the original art of the Xenomorph Giger2.png|Giger's refined design Facehugger.png|A Facehugger, attached to Kane Kanessonalien.jpg|"Kane's Son", the Drone from the original Alien Runner 2.jpg|The "Dragon", the Runner from Alien 3 Alien and Predator Size Chart.jpg|Size comparison between different Xenomorphs and Predators Others Notable Victories: DNAlien (Ben 10) DNAlien's Profile (This was a fight with a Xenomorph Drone, and speed was equalized) Mongolian Death Worm (Mythology) Mongolian Death Worm's Profile (This is a Mongolian Death Worm vs a Xenomorph Drone and speed is equalized) Notable Losses: The Thing (The Thing) The Thing's profile (Fight took place in a small town in the USA, the Thing had assimilated a pet dog and it was a Queen Xenomorph with one drone) Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) Rick's Profile (Predalien was used, Rick was 8-A, Battle started 10 meters away in a small town in Oregon, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Alien (franchise) Category:Acid Users Category:Blood Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Parasites Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:20th Century Fox Category:Species Category:Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Large Sized Characters